Happy Birthday
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: Maddie Callen woke up earlier than she normally would because today was a special day, today was her Uncle Callen's birthday. Just a short one-shot about Maddie and Callen on his birthday. Enjoy!


A/N: Here is a One-shot using the character from my other story, Dysfunctional Family. It can stand by itself and I didn't really have room for it to fit in the main story so I made this little one-shot based off of Callen never getting a birthday card. I hope you enjoy and Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Maddie Callen woke up earlier than she normally would because today was a special day, today was her Uncle Callen's birthday. A few weeks ago she went to Hetty to find out when his actual birthday was since she had talked to Sam and he didn't really know and let slip that Callen had never gotten a birthday card.<p>

So she decided that she was going to get him one, but first she needed to know his birthday which she found out, then she was going to get up a little early and cook him his favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes.

That's where Maddie found herself when Callen came out of the shower and ready for the day, sitting in the kitchen with her stuff ready and food on the table ready to eat when he walked in.

"Hey!" she said happy. "I made…."

"No time. We have to go." Callen replied.

"But I made you…"

"We don't have time."

"Of course we do. We have like a half hour before we need to lea…"

"Maddie." Callen snapped. "Forget it. Its just food. Now let's go."

Maddie looked at Callen who was giving her a steady stare and was taken back by his tone. She had done nothing wrong she thought. Still Maddie simply nodded and tried not to let her emotions show that she was upset.

"Let me just clean it up." She replied softly getting up to put the stuff away.

"I'll be in the car. Lock up." Callen told her in a sharp voice before walking out not waiting for a reply.

The ride to OPS was completely silent as neither of them talked. Callen tried once but Maddie didn't respond to him, instead choosing to ignore him and continue to look out the window. After that he gave up, he knew he shouldn't have talked to her like that but he woke up in a foul mood considering it was his birthday and once again no one cared or knew. He was fine with no one knowing it was his birthday but for some reason he was out of sorts with it this year.

The two finally arrived at work and Maddie bolted from the car head of Callen who sighed and followed her slowly. Right then he was not in the mood to try and talk to her and see what was wrong or apologize. He knew he should but he didn't want to snap at her further. When he finally got to his desk he saw her talking to Sam by the coffee machine and by the looks of it she seemed upset. He sat down and rubbed his eyes knowing it was too early and wished he could start the day over already.

"Morning G." Sam said sitting down as Maddie brought Callen a cup of tea before sitting down next to him.

Callen just nodded at Sam and turned to Maddie and nodded as well. Kensi and Deeks showed up a few moments later talking and joking. Callen just opened his computer and was working on some paper work or another while the others did the same. This went on for a half hour before Maddie finally decided to give him his card. She was planning on doing it at home but seeing as that didn't go to well she thought she might as well do it here.

"G?" Maddie asked timidly still not sure what kind of mood he was in now.

"What?" Callen said harshly causing the entire team to look on in shock and confusion as Maddie sat there just staring at him. "What Maddie? I don't have all day." He continued just as harshly.

Maddie sat there staring at him in anger as she started to shake and could feel the tears building up but promised herself she wouldn't let them fall. She quickly dug through her bag and pulled out an envelope and shoved it in front of him standing up quickly and grabbing her cell phone.

"Happy Birthday G." she said quietly before walking off.

Callen stared at her in disbelief and guilt before looking down at the envelope on his desk. It was a white enveloped with his name on the front. Taking a deep breath Callen slowly took the envelope and opened it revealing a card inside, he took it out and looked at it. It was plain blue card on the outside and white on the back. He opened it to find a Maddie's handwriting covering a 4th of the page and a picture falling out of it. His eyes quickly read this:

_G,_

_ Sam told me a few weeks ago you had never gotten a birthday card and I figured that just won't do. I decided to take matters into my own hands and find out your birthday. I figured you don't like big birthday parties so I didn't spill the beans to everyone about your birthday. I hope you do like your very first birthday card and the picture of us. I love you Uncle G and I hope you have a great birthday._

_ Love, Maddie_

Callen sat there and stared at the card in shock. He took the picture that had fallen out of the card in his hands and turned it over letting out a long breath. The picture was of the two of them at Sea World petting the dolphins together and laughing. Looking at the picture brought back the memories of that weekend together at Sea World. Callen dropped his head into his hands, knowing Deeks, Sam and Kensi were watching him carefully, he tried to suppress the tears stinging his eyes.

He felt so overwhelmed with not only guilt from treating Maddie the way he had that morning but from getting something as simple as a birthday card. He didn't know that one little card and someone caring the way Maddie did could feel like this and he frankly didn't know how to handle it. Taking a few deep breaths to gather his emotions he removed his hands from his face.

"Does anyone…does…" Callen started but found his voice wasn't very strong. "Where's Maddie?"

"She went upstairs G." Sam told him. "You ok?"

Callen nodded stiffly, grabbed the birthday card and picture and quickly went upstairs before they could question him more. He didn't have to look for long before finding Maddie on a bench upstairs in a secluded corner, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head resting on them. Callen ran a hand over his head before walking over to her and taking a seat next to her. The two sat there together quietly, as Maddie continued to ignore him waiting for him to talk first.

"I'm sorry Maddie." Callen said softly, but let out a breath when Maddie didn't respond but merely lifted her head to look at him. "I didn't…"

"I had made you chocolate chip pancakes." She whispered sadly.

"That's what you made?"

Maddie nodded and Callen could clearly see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Callen told her again. "It's just no one has ever remembered or known it was my birthday. I have never gotten a birthday card, birthday cake, present, you name it and it has never happened to me. I'm usually not like this on my birthday but this year with you… I'm sorry Maddie."

"G?" Maddie said moving closer to him.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"It's ok. I guess I just went a little overboard and…"

"No. No you didn't. I was the one who wasn't in a good mood. It was my fault and I'm sorry. I loved the card and I loved the picture. It was the best gift anyone has ever gotten me ok?" Callen told her wrapping his arm around her.

Maddie nodded again and sat there in silence with him for a little bit before an idea popped into her head. "G? Why don't you and I go out for dinner tonight…to make up for breakfast."

"I'd love that Maddie." He told her smiling.

"And maybe…invite Sam and them." She said before adding quickly, "but only if you want too. Not a big celebration but a dinner and maybe some ice cream."

"I think that is a great idea." He said agreeing with her.

Maddie grinned at him and stood up grabbing his hand helping him up too. The two of them then walked downstairs slowly, his arm lightly around her shoulder laughing and talking as they went down to the team to inform them of their plans.

All in all it was the best birthday G Callen had ever had.


End file.
